Crazy and Insane Love
by Mariks YOKO
Summary: Cloud's on his way to becoming the greatest Solider, or so he thinks until he runs into a spiky haired 1st class. AU, yaoi, OOC, OC, main pairing ZackxCloud


Okay so my newest obsession is FF7

Okay so my newest obsession is FF7. So this is my first FF7 fic, it's kind of alternative universe so I hope you enjoy. Oh don' own FF7. Oh there more yaoi parings in this than I can possibly list but it's mainly a Zack & Cloud. Lots of Out of Charter-ness

This story starts in Midgar, the time is before Cloud has joined Shinra; actually his train was just about to come in. Cloud sat on the train staring out the window.

"Hay, why is a runt like that trying to join Solider?"

"They'll let anyone join now a days."

Cloud ignored the other recruits taunts; he was used to it by now. The other guys began to notice that the young blond was just ignoring all there insults, that's when a big guy stepped forward and grabbed Cloud by the collar

"Hay pansy, you listening?!"

Before Cloud had time to react to this comment, a large bag was plummeted into the mans head, knocking him unconscious. The person, who had used the bag as a deadly weapon, was a thin man with long red hair and tattoos on his face that matched his hair.

"Hay, names Reno. Mind if I crash next to you?"

"Uh, not at all, um thanks for earlier."

Reno pulled out a cigarette and lit it.

"Hay, no problem, so…"

He looked Cloud up and down.

"What are you going to Shinra for?"

Cloud lit up and became very enthusiastic.

"I'm going to join Solider and become as great as Sephiroth!"

Reno blinked a couple of times then started to crack up.

"You, you want to join Solider? No offense, but because of my body build I forgot all about Solider and decided to join the Turks."

Cloud sighed. Reno just wouldn't get it. He had to get into Solider. If he didn't Tifa would never notice him. Reno, who was staring at him the whole time, noticed that Cloud seemed depressed now.

"Hay, that's just my opinion. I'm sure you'll show everyone. Maybe one day you'll be greater then that old fart General."

Cloud gasped

"RENO, don't talk about General Sephiroth that way!"

Reno laughed. The rest of the trip was pretty uneventful. Reno babbled on about his countless girlfriends and how his friend, Rude, and him always got in trouble.

"Oh speaking of which, Rude joined Shinra last year. So, he should be there to greet me. I'll introduce you!"

After awhile the train arrived in the Shinra barracks. Cloud and Reno grabbed their bags and got off the train. All the new recruits were silent, because when they entered the court yard there was the great General himself. Once everyone was off the train Sephiroth began.

"I don't really want to be here today, but since the officer that usually does your debriefing is suffering from serious head trauma, I will be sorting you into your respective groups, Turk or Solider training programs."

Sephiroth looked at some papers and started reading off names.

"Reno… Turks. Your instructors will be Tseng and Mr. Valentine."

Cloud looked over to the one that Sephiroth incited was Tseng, he had long slick black hair with a tattoo in the middle of his forehead, he seem to be a very proud person. The other man looked quiet; he had messy long black hair and a very feminine figure. I guess that's what Reno meant about Turks having a slimmer build.

"Cloud Strife!"

Cloud almost jumped out of his skin when the general called his name.

"Solider your instructors are Zackary Fair 1st class and Genesis Rhapsody 1st Class.

"Yes Sir!"

As Cloud ran over to where Sephiroth indicated, he noticed the one 1st class was laughing, his long spiky black hair bouncing as he did so. He also noticed the Solider had a very strong build, but most importantly a kind smile graced the mans face. But as Cloud looked around he noticed the other instructor was missing. As Cloud was caught up in his thoughts the one he thought must be Mr. Fair began to speak to the new cadets.

"Okay so you all want to be Soldiers, okie dokie than, lets get started. I suck at names so by the end of the first week you'll all have nick names. If you don't like it, deal with it. Also never call me Zackary, just call me Zack. Zackary just makes me feel like I'm a little kid. Hm, what else… Oh yeah! As you can see your other instructor, Genesis, is not with me. Now there are a few reasons for that, first he's sick, second, he hates me, and third, he hates you. So with that being said I'll be your only instructor. Now time to talk about living arrangements, 6 men to a room, assigned alphabetically by last name. The sheet is over there."

Zack pointed to a wall. A cadet raised their hand.

"Yes?"

"Well Zack Sir, why do the Turks get the dorms?"

All the sudden Sephiroth appeared.

"Because you complain to much, any other questions?"

He really didn't want to be there right now. The cadet just shook his head. Just as everyone was going to look at the room arrangements there was the roar of an aircraft engine. A small plane was coming for a landing in the court yard. Everyone cleared a spot, after it landed Sephiroth spoke up.

"Oh and for all you who hope to work in anything to do with aviation, say hello to your instructor, Cid Highwind."

As Sephiroth said this a, blond, gruff looking man came out of the cockpit of the air craft.

"Hay names Cid, but its captain fucking Cid to you cadets!"

You could see Cid scanning the crowd as if he were looking for someone. Then his eyes locked with someone briefly and you could see a smile grace his face for a split second.

"Well I'll see all you pussy's later at the field this week."

He jumped into the air craft again, and was off.

"Well that's pretty much it. Tomorrow wake up call is at 6 am, so everyone hit the hay. Maps are, well, pretty much everywhere so, good luck."

With that Zack walked away to talk to General Sephiroth. Just as Cloud went to pick up his stuff, and head to the barracks, a familiar red head ran up.

"Yo, Cloud!"

Right behind Reno was a very big built, tall man, that was bald.

"This is my friend Rude."

Points to the man behind him.

"Hi Rude, I'm Cloud Strife. Reno, um, said a lot about you."

"Yes he can't seem to keep his big mouth shut for even half a second."

Both Cloud and Rude started to laugh.

"Yo, that's not funny you two!"

As Cloud continued to laugh Zack came up and wrapped an arm around Rude's shoulder.

"Hay Rude want to go drinking with me an Seph tonight?"

"You mean you right? Sephiroth never comes, no matter how much you beg and plead."

"Well than I'll take that as a yes, since friends don't let friends get drunk alone."

Zack smiled and noticed the others standing there. Reno automatically blurted out.

"I want to come!"

Zack laughed.

"Friend of yours Rude?"

Rude just nodded his head and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"That's what I thought."

"Hay, yo, what's that supposed to mean!?"

Cloud this whole time just stared at his feet. He wished he could be like Reno, who felt comfortable with everyone he meets. But, it was even harder for Cloud knowing that Zack was his instructor and, from what he could see, Sephiroth's 2nd in command.

"Hay Spiky, you want to come?"

"Huh, me? Well I, um, no. I want to get settled in, so nice meeting you bye."

He turned to Zack and saluted.

"Goodnight sir."

Then Cloud ran to the barracks completely embarrassed.

"Um, did I say something wrong?"

Zack said while scratching his head.

"No man, he's just shy and taking getting into Solider very seriously."

Zack smiled.

"Good I like determination."

"So let's go out drinking!"

"First class Solider Zackary stop stealing my Turk trainees!"

A very annoyed Mr. Valentine came up.

"Oh come on Vincent, I'd rather steal you."

With that Zack was left on the ground twitching.

"In your dreams Zackary. You two, to your dorms immediately!"

Rude and Reno saluted and said, "yes sir" and ran to their dorms. Vincent turned to walk away.

"Aww Vince… you ruin all my fun. Hay, since you're off duty now come drinking with me."

"No."

Vincent started to leave again and Zack grabbed his arm. Vincent winced and pulled away.

"I'm very busy, I can't. Good day Zackary."

Vincent said in a pleading voice then ran off.

"WAIT, Vincent!"

Zack sighed. His friend Vincent had started to act strange all the sudden. Oh well, tomorrow was a big day.

"Guess I'll just go back home and drink by myself."

Zack headed for his apartment. Tomorrow was going to be a very important day; Zack just didn't know it yet.

Well there's the first chapter, what you think? It's my first time writing a final fantasy fic so go easy on me. Also you must realize it AU for a reason I didn't follow the FFVII timeline at all. I'll try to update as soon as physically possible. Thanks for reading.


End file.
